Oof Miner
Since I like the sound “Oof”, I decided to write another pasta, enjoy =P -TheCuckooMinion P.S. I’m not sure if this is a sequel to The Dark Apple. It‘s All Normal Today a normal day with a normal sun with a normal something in Minecraft. Ever since the death of my friend Jack. I’m being really careful. I’m looking at everything to see if it’s normal, I even walked in to hostile mobs to see if it’s normal. My friend Billy says that the world will be normal if I stop acting like that. Let’s Mine After looking for strange things in the world, Billy and I went mining, we mined loads of coals and crafted torches. We found a secret room, there’s chest in it. We opened it, inside, the items are like a lying skeleton. We looked at each other. Billy Is this a prank? Your the owner of this world, did you do that? Me I didn’t, I didn’t even know this cave, I just created this world yesterday to prepare for our play date. Billy *Saying in a suspicious way* Um, ok. Me Enough of it, we need to get out of here. Billy Yea, this is creepy. We ran out of the room. When we are going up, we hear blocks breaking, and there’s ores on the ground. When we got to the entrance, there was gravels at the entrance. Me Great, just great. Gravels. Must have collapsed. Billy But how? Me Hmm, did you place a block on accident? Billy I didn’t, I was holding my pickaxe. Me Weird. Did you break any blocks? Billy No, if I did, we would hear it and might see it collapse. Me Then what happened? Billy Gosh, its not me. Me Then who did it? Billy Dunno OOF! When we are talking. A loud oof sound interrupted us. We looked to the place the sound came from. And to our surprise, there stands a Miner Skeleton. Billy Hey, that’s the Oof Miner! Me How’d you know that? Billy A guy at school told me about him, and showed me his skin. Miner You know me well... Billy Yea, so? Me Dude, don’t make him angry. Billy *Secretly gets TNT* It’s ok. Don’t worry. Run and Fight BOOM, as Billy exploded the gravels out of our way, we ran out as fast as we could. We thought we outran him. But we are wrong... Billy Look! A sign! Me What does it say? Billy It says “Oof” Me Uh oh. Miner Hahaha. How foolish. Thinking you can outrun me. Me Just say it, what do you want from us? Miner I want nothing. I want your LIVES. You trespass my cave. You pay. Me Not on my watch *Takes stone sword out* Miner Very well, you challenge me for a fight, eh? I accept *Takes out iron pickaxe* We sprinted to each other. Our weapons clashed. Billy just stood there. Watching us fight. I gestured to him. He saw it, and he takes his bow out. And shot an arrow out at the miner. Miner AHHHH! Billy Take that suckah! Me Nice shot! Miner I. Am. Not. Yet. DEFEATED Billy I’ve been practicing this skill. It’s called, Bow Spam. *Starts spamming arrows* Miner *Covers himself with his arms* Argh! Stop it! Billy Why should I? *Starts spamming faster* I watched the Miner as he is taking damage from all those shot. And with one last shot, a pixel art of a pickaxe and a lightning strike following it appeared as the miner dies... Me Well, he is dead. Nice skills Billy Thanks, been practicing that a long time. What should we do with this pixel art? Me Let’s just let it stand here. As a memory of the fight. Category:Creepypasta Category:TheCuckooMinion Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Miner Category:Oof